


We be giants with our tiny, tiny love

by SleeplessAnt



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Bliss, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Alternating, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author is self indulging and more sappy tags will come, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessAnt/pseuds/SleeplessAnt
Summary: “Ummm, hello, I’m Cassian...” Cassian attempted, heat creeping up his neck. He knew she was Jyn Erso, since they had taken Classical Mechanics I together the previous semester. He didn’t know if she knew who he was, though.She returned his politeness with a nod, and turned her head sharply towards the whiteboard, where a very old and very tiny professor was explaining the afternoon’s experimental session.“Well, that’s rude.” Kay remarked.----Cassian and Jyn are STEM students. Bodhi is precious. Chirrut and Baze are parental figures. Kay is there to watch and sass.
Relationships: Bodhi Rook/Luke Skywalker, Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso & Chirrut Îmwe & K-2SO & Baze Malbus & Bodhi Rook, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, The Rogues as found family
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	We be giants with our tiny, tiny love

The fisrt time Cassian saw Jyn Erso walking in his direction, his stomach squirmed. He assumed it was something in him instantly knowing that she was _scary_. Super scary. She sparked the fight or flight response; he thought.

Cassian had been pawing around a very basic pendulum and photogate setup, while Kay got himself acquainted with the Excel spreadsheet they had been handed in an old battered laptop, loudly lamenting the preposterous software he was being forced to interact with.

“I can’t believe 2% of my tuition is actually spent in licences when the Libre version is– ”, Kay’s rant got interrupted by Jyn dragging a bench and sitting with them, as they were the only team short of a member.

She didn’t seem bothered by Kay’s glare.

She didn’t bother introducing herself, either.

“Ummm, hello, I’m Cassian...” Cassian attempted, heat creeping up his neck. He knew she was Jyn Erso, since they had taken Classical Mechanics I together the previous semester. He didn’t know if she knew who _he_ was, though.

She returned his politeness with a nod, and turned her head sharply towards the whiteboard, where a very old and very tiny professor was explaining the afternoon’s experimental session.

“Well, that’s rude.” Kay remarked, much to Cassian’s dismay. Jyn spared him a brief look and, again, pointed her nose away from them. “Cassian, you seem flustered instead of offended, was it _not_ rude of her to withold verbal aknowledgment?”.

Cassian looked at the ceiling, since he knew this would not be the last time Kay would put him in the spot in front of Jyn Erso.

“Can you shut up? We’re in the middle of a lecture!”, Jyn quickly whispered, a bit blushed herself.

“Lecture atendee etiquiette overrides rules for polite first encounter”, Kay silently anotated on his cellphone notes.

Jyn turned out to be not essentialy rude, but just as intimidating up close as she had been from afar. Her demeanor was serious, her eyes always fixed on something, and she moved in a curt, precise way, testament to how much attention she paid to the tasks at hand. Cassian supposed it had something to do with being the daughter of a notorious engineer, trying to make her own way in a field rather close to her father’s. Maybe that’s what he wanted it to be? He couldn’t explain otherwise the feeling of deep inadequacy that was starting to poke its ugly head into his mind, while he pondered on Jyn Erso.

“So, the most important things are: that the pendulum oscillates in a plane that’s perpendicular to the photogate, it does not open more than 10 degrees from the vertical axis, and, that we can attach the masses without greatly varying its length”, Cassian summarized, while carefuly annotating said points in the lab notebook. Then, he realized he was self-proclaiming himself as team leader _and_ person in charge of the notebook.

Cassian’s shame was met by… silent acceptance? Kay was concentrated on mumbling the photogate’s software egregious shortcomings, and Jyn was propped up on the bench, lowering the setup a few centimetres, since she couldn’t reach it standing on the floor.

Cassian found himself supressing a smile. She was both intense and _short._

“What’s the pendulum’s length according to the manual?”, Kay asked as he waited to type... stuff.

“There’s no manual”, Jyn replied without looking, selecting a few bolts and knobs from one of the frayed tupperwares that were being passed around.

“Of course there’s not.” Kay breathed.

Jyn assesed the weight of a few scraps of metal in her hands, while thinking out loud “I think we should go for at least 50 centimetres long, since we want to be having the oscillation period in the seconds...”

Kay assented but Cassian fell in a self-conscious silence. He hadn’t really grasped what Jyn was saying, but he didn’t want _her to discover how dumb he felt right now_. She was already chicken-scratching some equations on a piece of paper, estimating orders of magnitude. Somehow, his neat bullet-list, written under “Principal criteria to be met” felt unnecesary and childish.

If he had to be anotating things like that, but couldn’t catch at first glance orders of magnitude, had he really understood the experiment? Was he fixating on a trivial matter…?

Before he could spiral any further down and break a sweat, Jyn distracted him by handing the paper with her calculations. Rather abruptly.

“Uhh, could you write this down? I don’t think my handwriting’s clear enough”, she explained herself in a low voice, her eyes set on the yarn that she was going to measure and cut next.

Cassian couldn’t help but relax (only a little!).

She was still intimidating, but, kind of nice?

Several measurements were to be taken by the team. First, varying the weight at the end of the yarn, to fully “convince themselves” that the mass did not affect the oscillation time, and then, use different lengths, to experimentally find the relation between pendulum length and period.

Jyn had deviced a paperclip hook, from where they could easily hang different masses, and she had also tought up a rather simple system of knots to progressively shorten the yarn without dissassembling the whole setup. Kay callibrated the instruments and software, and, after a few test runs, they decided that Cassian’s hands were the steadier, so he would be in charge of handling the pendulum.

They were already done with two thirds of the experiment, when Professor Yoda approached their workbench.

“Aaaah, young people, always looking to the horizon! Never their heads here, now, hmmm?” he admonished, looking at Kay’s swift fingers, producing tables and graphs as the data was taken in, that he was quickly e-mailing to each of his lab partners.

“We are merely multitasking, sir” Kay replied, but Yoda laughed. Jyn and Cassian exchanged looks of alarm.

“Gifted ones you are, already know what must be done, I see. But, hmmmm, not for people that _know_ this lab was designed, no! But for _learning_ , this experience is, yes.” He pointed his last remark with a nod, and looked on his befuddled students with amusement. Then giggled and walked away.

The Teacher Assistant later confirmed that, yes, all data had to be processed by hand, yes the graphs had to be drawn by hand with a clear color-coding key (“Are we middle schoolers?!”, Kay gasped) and yes, everything had to go on the single lab notebook.

By tomorrow morning, on her desk.

* * *

Jyn and Cassian were on the same Physics minor, but Jyn’s courses were all over the place, since she had been a third year back in England (whatever that meant), so she was jumbling around several years in Yavin’s University Physics Minor plan. She was taking fourth year’s Quantum Mechanics, third’s Modern Physics (but only if she could pass the first two tests with nearly perfect scores) and first year’s Intoduction to Experimental Physics and Classical Mechanics II. Cassian had just changed minors and transferred from Philosophy (didn’t feel like talking about it) and his schedule wasn’t as hectic, though he did have two part time jobs. Kay was doing a Master’s Degree in Computer Science and had taken Introduction to Experimental Physics for easy credits and _fun_.

Since their collective afternoon schedules had been an impossible mess, they found themselves cornered into pulling an all-nighter to get the damn report ready by tomorrow.

Cassian worked very hard on reminding himself that he was not having a _girl_ over. Of course, Jyn Erso was a girl according to a lot of conventions, and he and Kay were, in fact, having her over at their tiny, shabby aparment, but it wasn’t _like that_.

“It is not like what exactly, Cassian?” Kay asked, watching the stove, as Cassian contemplated shaving or not.

“Like… you know, Kay.”

“No, I don’t.” Of fucking course he didn’t.

“Like, this is not a romantic set up.” Cassian cringed at the words, finally remembering that he would cut himself if he shaved in a hurry, and look like an idiot. He then darted around the living area, picking up stray socks, runners and scarves and tossing them in the laundry basket at his bedroom.

“We’re just showing good manners, good… lab partner manners,” he explained. “Making ourselves and our apartment look presentable, to recieve our visit and get our work done with minimal distractions.”

Kay took a few seconds to process, and replied “I see, that sounds logical. Since this will be the first time Jyn Erso comes into our quarters, we will not want her distracted by slack manners or crass behavior. Although, I must say, Jyn Erso seems mostly unperturbed by rudeness, and rather inclined to it.”

* * *

Jyn arrived and Cassian first thought it was surprisingly not awkward. She was wearing the same rough looking jacket and trousers of the morning, but had trhown over a dark blue (or was it blueish green?) scarf. She seemed in a better mood than the morning, too. Her expression was softer, her eyes brighter and her cheeks pink.

Maybe he was staring too much.

“Uhm, can I use the bathroom?”

“Yes, yes, of course, here, ah...” Cassian showed Jyn to the bathroom door, silently thanking every God in existence for Kay’s obsession with cleaning the tub, sink, toilet and floors every morning after showering.

“So mold doesn’t build up, since we don’t have proper ventillation to flush out the humidity”, he had explained when they first started living together. Bless him, bless him so much.

Cassian allowed himself to feel self-conscious, but in a good, dumb-smile-tugging-at-his-lips way. He pushed down the fact that he was acting like his abuelita now: happy and smug because his guest was met with a squeaky clean bathroom.

And then he saw what Kay had cooked. That put an end on _not feeling awkward_.

“Kay, what is this?”

“Dinner,” he replied calmly, aligning large bowls of food at the center of the tiny kitchen table. There were three: one with diced tomatoes, one with plain white rice and the third one with boiled red beans. Cassian was aghast.

“We don’t know whether Jyn Erso has dietary restrictions or allergies, so I figured the best fit is a plant-based, boiled meal, with all the basic nutritional groups.” Kay was now methodically washing lettuce and, as he cut the leaves in even strips, he added: “This is also cost-efective, considering that I’m cooking for three instead of two.”

Cassian closed his eyes. So much for _blessing_ Kay. He had thought Kay would come up with a bowl of pasta and sauce, a tofu and vegetable soup or _something_ from the website that he used to look up cheap recipes. Shit, why did he have to get inventive and thoughtful (thoughtful in a very Kay way) today, of all days?

Oh Gods, _estoy tan jodido_. Feeding boiled, unsalted, spongy, tasteless mush to a pretty girl over? His abuelita would disown him.

Fuck!

Jyn washed her hands, firmly avoiding looking at herself in the mirror. She should be on the verge of freaking out. She had to be. Why wasn’t she freaking out?

She was at some random dudes flat, working on an assingment. Shit, she had actually worked as a team mere _hours_ prior to this.

She hadn’t noticed at first, since mornings were not her thing. Until having lunch and coffee, Jyn hadn’t accounted for the alien feeling that had been nagging her the whole day.

 _She was part of something._ She hadn’t been dissed out.

They were working with her.

And now she was in their apartment, her reflection confronting her from the bathroom floor tiles (somebody was a neat freak). And she was fine. She was fine. She was absolutely not freaking out.

But why?!

Maybe it had to do with the gym. A few kilometers jogging on the treadmill, a full hour spent on the punching bag, and 20 minutes stretching every muscle she could think of; she had worked out until she was physically exhausted. The gym’s shower hadn’t been so bad either, fancy with hot water and all. The nice man at the counter had even handed her a hair dryer, though Jyn hadn’t asked for one.

And that was more than enough reason to _not_ be freaking out, wasn’t it? It wasn’t that Kay Tuesso seemed utterly uninterested in something as human as bullying her. Neither could Cassian Andor’s earnest and honest eyes be blamed.

Nope, she would not go in that direction.

Jyn scoffed down at her reflection, and lifted her gaze, only to be met by her face on the wall tiles (shit, that bathroom was _sterile_ ) and gave up avoiding herself. She looked in the mirror.

A calm voice, that sounded a lot like Bodhi’s, told her that she seemed fine, normal. Her breathing was even, her hair shiny.

She was hungry and she was not freaking out.

There was food outside and she was not freaking out.

She was not freaking out.

Jyn emerged from the bathroom and was promptly invited to sit on the table. At the center there were many bowls of food, of various shapes and sizes, and plenty of sauces and condiments. Kay was already fixing his plate, while Cassian wiped his hands on a cloth, a nervous twitch to his movements.

“We umm…” Cassian begun, waving his hand over the table. “It was Kay’s turn to cook,” he said fast, as if that explained anything.

“We had to provide dinner, it is expected of us as hosts,” Kay interjected. “Besides, we can’t possibly work while hungry.”

“Shit, I didn’t bring anything with me.” Jyn quickly apologized. Damn, she should have made a quick grocery run to grab chips or something.

“That is indeed unconsiderate of your part,” Kay pointed out. But his tone was clinical. He didn’t seem the least offended.

“Don’t worry, uhm, you can bring something over the next time,” Cassian said goodnaturedly, making a bed of white rice on a bowl.

Before she could second guess herself, Jyn replied “Better if next report is done at my place, then. I can’t really cook, but Bodhi will be glad to flex his skills.”

 _There_ , she was being _nice_. And open. And inviting people over! Hand her a medal.

Cassian was adding beans, lettuce and diced tomatoes to the rice. He drizzled olive oil on it, sprinkled sesame seeds, some salt and spices she didn’t identify (oregano?) and squeezed a lemon slice. After tossing the weird salad, he fucking _garnished it_ with chopped cilantro.

Jyn caught herself gaping. What the fuck? Was he cute chopping cilantro?

Shit, shit, shitballs.

“There you go.” He handed her the plate. “Ah, I don’t know if you can take spicy food, but if you want to, the real good stuff is there,” he pointed towards an assortment of little bottles. “Sorry it’s this simple.”

“What do you mean simple, Cassian? It has all the principal food groups, besides some embellishments you insisted in adding.” Kay pointed out, puzzled.

Hurried to find something to distract herself, Jyn took a mouthful. “This’ good,” she said still chewing, but Cassian still seemed anxious, so she added “I’ll tell my roomate we should try it.”

Jyn liked talking about Bodhi to these people, she found. Bodhi was nice, was safe, and strangely, she had the feeling he would like Cassian and Kay, and that they would like him back.

Cassian felt about to burst. Jyn Erso was enjoying the meal he had stress-produced in under two minutes. Was it awesome or terrfying?

“Bodhi, is it?” Cassian was now mixing his own dinner, with a lot of sauces and two types of dried chili. He was really trying not to interrogate Jyn.

“I just help buying stuff, he cooks.”

“You guys seem to go back.” And failing miserably. Like the pendejo he was.

“Yes, we transferred here from England together.”

Cassian went silent. All his confidence down the drain. He was upset she had a roomate. A male roomate that she mentioned a lot. That had changed continents with her. That could cook, too.

“That’s lucky of you,” he managed, stomping on his discomfort, because it was actually a relief that she was not as alone as she seemed.

It was! Stupid, selfish Cassian.

“We both needed a fresh start.”

But Kay had had enough of chit-chat. “Excuse me, are we going to talk about the report or not?”

Was Cassian thankful for Kay? In the macroscopic, grand scheme of things, endlessly. On microscopic level, it was a case-to-case study, though.

* * *

Kay Tuesso didn’t like people. He was constantly baffled or frustrated by them, because people were puzzling and unpredictable. People were illogical, reactive, loud and tended to get worked up over _facts_. People were also boring, with their small, inconsequencial talk.

He and Cassian had met in first year of their respective minors, through a Facebook group, when they had been just two young men in need of a roommate. Only two months in, their apartment woke them up with a very bad roach infestation, and they were forced to look for new accommodations. Cassian asked him if it was okay for them to keep living together. Of course it was, Kay had replied. Cassian was quiet, neat, and distinctly unemotional, which made him an excellent roommate. Cassian laughed at that, and stated that he was an excellent roommate as well.

As their time together increased, Cassian introduced him to a few books and documentaries to understand human behavior and the cultural significance of certain gestures (there was a manual to human interactions, if he had only cared before!). With this new knowledge, Kay had realized Cassian was not at all unemotional. He was, instead, reserved and thoughtful.

That meant Cassian could experience feelings and emotions, but also had the presence of mind to act on them once he understood them, and explain them in detail if inquired. And Kay found that refreshing; pleasing, even.

They became friends.

Kay _knew_ he knew Cassian pretty well by now. Cassian knew that too, since Kay was constantly reminding him. Cassian was usually quite predictable. He had dated esporadically. He brought home an average of three girls per semester, cooked for them, smiled a lot, and then they went into his bedroom, to engage in sexual intercourse. It was quite methodical. Kay said so over breakfast on the fourth semester of such behavior. The girl, Date Number Ten, had laughed and kept on eating.

Cassian later explained that his relationships were _casual,_ which was common and was okay, as long as every member of the exchange had agreed to the same terms _._ He also requested for such conversations to be had just between the two of them in the future.

Cassian had also brought over groups of people to work on projects, or study. Kay mostly lingered long enough to show basic manners, and went into his room.

Case in point, Cassian Andor and Kay Tuesso were not strangers to having guests. But Cassian had never seemed as nervous as he had looked the hours before Jyn Erso arrived. He got back from his part-time job and showered, wich wasn’t uncommon, but he took twice the time. He made his bed, and needlessly organized the (mostly bare) living room. He skipped shaving, which was rare, although not unprecedented; he only let his beard grow in times of extreme distress, like Finals Season.

Cassian had palled and looked positively terrified when he had seen Kay’s choice for dinner. It was an innovation on the menu, that was true, but Kay didn’t really see the problem. He had actually come across some Good Host Manners during his usual internet research, while looking for recipes, and found a neat list with _criteria_ cook a _welcoming_ meal. That was much more flexible and easy to work with than the dish database he had on his laptop, so Kay decided that it was a better approach to finally solve the whole cooking situation in his life. He would just ask Cassian, next time they were alone, to work with him on a sound criteria to prepare meals.

His reasoning was logical, so he didn’t understand Cassian’s state of unrest, or his insistence on adding sauces and nutritionally unnecesary embellishments. He didn’t mind it though, as it was merely one more of the perprlexing things Cassian would explain later. Or maybe not. Not that Kay’s life was depending on it.

He only cared about the report that they had to produce. And despite all the seeming arrests Cassian was having towards partnering with Jyn Erso, they were actually working pretty well. They all sat on the carpeted floor, around the coffee table, the only surface big enough to hold the lab notebook, their laptops and papers, and got working.

It was decided that Cassian would be the one to write on the notebook, since he had the neatest handwritting, according to Jyn, and the patience to put to words the whole redundant methodology, as stated by Kay. The three of them were equally skilled at drawing graphs, so, for a while, they remained equally, and quietly, busy.

Cassian and Jyn were side by side, and Kay was on the opposite end of the table, since he had the longest legs. He couldn’t help but notice how close both of his lab partners were. Cassian wasn’t _ever_ casually close to anyone, and this was a fact sustained by plenty previous observation. And according to Jyn Erso’s skittish manners, she didn’t seem the type to enjoy people in her personal space, either.

But there they were, knees brushing from time to time, casually exchanging colored leads for their mechanical pencils, passing around tabulated data.

Kay’s 2 am slump hit him like clockwork, so he went into his bedroom for a hoodie. He came back to Jyn asking Cassian if they had any sugary snacks.

“Disgustingly sweet, and full of fat,” she remarked, looking sideways at Kay. She was observant too, he decided, and not _that_ unconsiderate.

And so, the three of them paused for chocolate chip cookies and coffee. They sat at the kitchen table, stretching their arms and blinking without seeing. Their calm was interrupted by three phones buzzing at once.

Cassian was the first to check. “So... TA’s e-mailing us now… at 2:10 in the morning,” he informed them. She was letting the class know that it was okay to write some conclussions on post-its or flashcards and tape them to the page, if they didn’t quite get it on the first try. Or clasp it, or whatever looked “non-falsifiable within reason” to them. Her e-mail concluded with her offering extra points to whomever could snitch who the hell had leaked her WhatsApp number, because she wasn’t even supposed to be recieving messages at this ungodly hours.

Jyn snorted.

“This whole fucking class is a joke,” she said, laughing. “You know, in a real lab you’re not even supposed to take the notebook out of the place.”

“Excuse us?”, Kay inquired.

“Yeah, it’s pretty serious stuff. Sometimes it’s public for everyone to anotate on it, sometimes you have to sign in a separate notebook everytime you get it out. Lawsuits can be settled using lab notebooks as proof.”

Cassian didn’t feel like laughing. He had thought he was doing a good, professional, science-worthy thing, but it had all been child’s play. Jyn had known it all along, and said nothing.

He was so dumb.

Kay just looked tired. “Why are we doing this, then?” he inquired, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Probably to introduce the _concept_ of a lab notebook, but mainly to teach us how to make a report?” Jyn guessed. “Also, teamwork,” she added wistfully.

“How do you know all that?” Cassian managed, after carefully chewing his cookie.

“I took like five labs back at Imperial Uni, and they just... Sorta wanted us to do it right the first try. They gave us one notebook per team, a sheet of instructions and expected us to just… manage. No one did it, of course, so they kept faling us until we got it right. Fucking carnage.”

“That doesn’t sound like the most pedagogical approach,” Cassian observed, a smile now tugging at his lips. Jyn was funny like that, hating and cursing. He surprised himself easing into her mood.

“It fucking wasn’t! But you go on tell them that. Besides, most of my lab mates were complete dumbasses,” she surveyed her audience. Kay didn’t seem to be paying attention, but Cassian was beginning to crack a sleep deprived, disheveled grin. “They couldn’t _do_ basic decency, like keep their damn coffee cups off the table, or their stupid greasy fingers away from lenses.”

“So you’re not supposed to scrub dust off equipment with spit?”.

“I’m gonna break your nose so fucking bad.”

“That won’t be necessary, since Cassian has already memorized lab protocols,” Kay interjected.

“Nah, you guys are okay,” she dismissed, leaning back in her chair and sipping her coffee. Cassian wondered why were his ears burning, but then Jyn looked down her cup and added “I’m actually enjoying this, the oportunity to learn how to work in a team,” and smiled a little smile. A little, tired, honest smile, with a glimpse of softened eyes, topped off with a sigh.

Fuck, he was in so much trouble.

* * *

At 4 am, it was Cassian’s turn to hit a slump. Apparently, it was Jyn’s too. Both of them had dark circles under their eyes, and slightly trembling hands. Jyn was the first to break and go into her backpack for an extra hoodie and her scarf. Cassian, for his part, came back from his bedroom with his feet in slippers and a blanket over his shoulders. Fuck dignity, he was exhausted.

“This would be easier if it weren’t so damn boring… and soul grinding,” he said, rubbing his eyes. They had spent the last hour painstakingly copying columns of data from their laptops.

“I don’t understand why can’t we just print the tables,” Kay said, lifting his tired gaze from his piece of paper.

“They want to break our spirits. Then they’ll build us back up, stronger and… better. Or some shit,” Jyn ventured, resting her back on the couch. She looked longingly at Cassian’s feet.

“You know...” she fidgeted and giggled. “Fuck, I always feel drunk when pulling an all nighter.”

“When it starts clairing outside and the birds sing, and you’re sticky and miserable. We know the feeling,” Cassian said, not moving his hands from his eyeballs. He felt dog-tired. And happy. And too sleepy to beat himself up for it.

“I can’t believe I’m asking this, but please… do you have extra slippers? Or thik wool socks? I can’t fucking feel my toes.”

* * *

Kay got up and made tea. Tea had lots of caffeine too, but was nicer on the stomach than coffee, he explained. They also had a cheese sandwich each. Everything was quiet, coordinated, and troughout the night, every movement had had a clear, discernible purpose. It was civilized and logical. Kay wondered if this was what _peaceful_ felt like. So he wrote down on his notes app: “Tonight I felt peace. High probability that it was a shared sentiment. Must confirm later.”

Dawn broke at 6:30 and found Jyn balled up inside one of Kay’s huge sweatshirts; hood drawn up and covering most of her head; knees to her chest and sock-clad feet peeking under the hem. She watched as Cassian taped the last (fucking) figure to the (fucking) notebook and signed it. He then handed the pen to Kay, who signed his name, removed his glasses, and collapsed backwards on the floor, eyes closed and outstretched arms. He was going to sleep then and there.

It was Jyn’s turn next. She scratched her name and deflated on the table, her forehead bonking on the scattered mess of notes and crumpled paper. She cursed, but remained immobile.

Cassian rested his head back to the couch and reached for his phone. “I’ll set an alarm for nine,” he rasped.

Kay lifted his thumb and covered his eyes with his forearm. Jyn mumbled.

At long last, they slept.

Fast asleep, Jyn dived to her left and hugged her backpack, ready to use it as a pillow. She stretched luxuriously, so her feet got under Cassian’s bent knees. She felt nothing when he extended his blanket to cover her from her knees down. No fear, no awful intrusion.

Nothing.

Maybe it was _ease_?

Who knew, not her. She was so fucking _spent_. The class was a joke. Not a bad one, though.

But she wasn’t about to admit that.


End file.
